<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease and Trade by goodcasting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647231">Tease and Trade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting'>goodcasting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted and Steamy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crazy Rich, Hokuto POV, M/M, Paint Kink, Seduction, Slow Burn, Taiga is a tease, Taiga is a temp, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weird Plot Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a twisted relationship between a painter and a yakuza as Taiga keeps on being a distraction to the monotonous life of Hokuto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted and Steamy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease and Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Written in Hokuto's (first) POV<br/>-I'm sorry because this Part 2 isn't so twisted and steamy, I've just finished Broadchurch (in Netflix) so my mind is just full of twisted murder plots instead of steamy scenes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To distract myself, I decided to bury myself in work, even when I'm done with work, I would still look for more work, if there's no work, I would make something work. One of the things I managed to accomplish is finding Kyomoto's replacement, I found an art restorer that could be at par with his skills, and he came highly recommended by a friend in the underground art world. I excitedly shared this news to Watanabe-san but got a crushing "no".                                                                              </p><p>"You have never disappointed me, Hokuto, and I know that you won't." I know a threat when I heard one, and my praise-addict self got excited instead of getting scared. Still, Kyomoto is dangerous ground, and to further distract myself, I decided to go drinking. I went straight to the bar the moment I entered this members-only underground club, I know the bartender and I could relax knowing that no one would try to spike my drink.</p><p><br/>“Tired?” He asked and immediately gave me a chilled glass of sazerac and a bottle of beer.</p><p>“Very,” I drank the sazerac straight, it was oddly soothing to feel it burn down my throat. </p><p>“How long has it been?”</p><p>“Well, work has been very busy-”</p><p>"No, idiot, I'm not asking about work, and based on your answer, you're obviously not getting any," he looked at me with pity, "I'm talking about sex."</p><p>I took a deep breath before drinking a newly-served sazerac again, “I’m too busy for that.”</p><p>“If I have half of your looks, I would be sleeping with all the girls here,” he whispered, “you should get laid or those sperms of yours will turn to powder.”</p><p>"No, they're not, they just get reabsorbed into your body," I said and hoping that the info I know is the fact.</p><p>“Pfft, who told you that lie? You’re here anyway, why not give it a try? You might find someone you like." He motioned to the open space where some people are dancing, or more like, measuring each other on who they could take home and shag, "look at that blond guy over there dancing with that lovely lady, I bet within 10 minutes that they would be out here or if not, they'd probably do it in the toilet." </p><p>I tightened my hold on the beer as I recognized Kyomoto Taiga dancing with a physically gifted woman, they weren't really dancing, they were just slightly moving with their eyes locked to one another, his arms around her waist, they were whispering and giggling, their crotch touching, and I could see the woman's fingers drawing spirals on Kyomoto's abdomen. I started drinking my beer, I chose the wrong bar to get drunk, I should leave, I went here to distract my mind off Kyomoto, and here he is, flirting with a woman.</p><p>I was preparing to leave when my stupid eyes naturally went back to Kyomoto and accidentally locked my eyes with his, he stared back at me, not a hint of surprise or recognition, and before I knew it, he started kissing the woman, tongues and all, his hands moved lower to her butt, giving those a bit of squeeze before he subtlety grind his hips, and he did all these with his eyes still on me.</p><p>Fuck, I'm back to being an audience in his live exhibit. It was like seeing a car crash in the middle of the road, you couldn't just look away, you have to take a look as you passed-by. I took another gulp of my beer before leaving some bills, my friend tried to stop me, but I made some excuse that I suddenly remembered I have work to finished and proceeded to leave. I got outside, the chilly November air biting my skin when I remembered that I left my coat on the toadstool. I cursed myself, turned my back to the building, and saw Kyomoto standing there with my coat on his arm. </p><p>“I think this is yours,” he said, his arm outstretched.</p><p>“T-thanks,” I quickly took my coat, suddenly afraid that my skin would touch his, I immediately wore it as my teeth began to chatter. It was weird to see Kyomoto in different clothing like an all-black ensemble.</p><p>“Do you need a ride home?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>I heard a car's beep followed by a woman's voice calling him, "Taiga", I glanced at the roadside and saw the same woman Kyomoto was kissing earlier in a convertible.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” He asked again while he signaled the woman to wait for him.</p><p>"No, I don't want to intrude with your business," I said and for some reason, I ended sounding bitter and jealous.</p><p>"Okay, I hope you have a lovely night, Hokuto," he said before walking toward the car. I watched him hop into the car, the woman reaching him for another torrid kiss before our eyes momentarily locked as he looked at me via the side mirror before they drove away. I let out a sigh and watch the air escape from my lips, just like what my friend said, I probably should get laid before I find myself falling into an abyss and never recover.</p><p>***</p><p>Kyomoto Taiga was in his office when I arrived, just like the rest of his house, his office is immaculately white, and he’s drinking a coffee while reading an art magazine with him as the cover. Dressed in Louis Vuitton Escale pajamas, Kyomoto looked every inch of a young master while I could pass as a homeless person with my gray beanie, old university sweater with moth holes, and track pants with a busted seam on one leg. As expected, he didn’t bother with greetings, so I didn’t bother to wait for him to signal me to speak, “the gallery has been ransacked early this morning, nothing was stolen, but the Old Master that I told you about has been defaced,” I spoke too quickly that I didn’t understand much of what I said.</p><p>"Uhm, sorry for disturbing you so early in the morning," I added when I saw the Tiffany clock behind him saying it's only 6:30 in the morning and it's even a weekend. He looked up from the magazine, his eyes look tired and lost, I figured he just had one heck of sex night with that woman who drove him home.</p><p>“I haven’t slept yet, I’ve been painting since last night that I don’t want to sleep until I finished it, you know what they say, keep striking while the iron is hot,” he said and drank his coffee straight.</p><p>“Oh,” I said but deep inside, I really wanted to ask about the woman he was with last night. His butler arrived with what could be a first-aid kit judging by the red cross on the middle, he quietly placed it on the table and took the empty coffee mug with him when he left.</p><p>“Please sit on the sofa,” Kyomoto yawned before gesturing to the L-shape sofa inside his office as he stood up, “and careful not to drip your blood anywhere.”</p><p>I glanced at my right foot and I could feel it wet, wet with blood, the white indoor slippers that were given to me earlier is soaked.</p><p>"This is unnecessary," I said but Kyomoto just tapped the space beside him. I took a deep breath and hopped my way to his side, he propped my right leg on his thigh the moment I sat down and I could only cringe upon seeing how much blood is on the slippers.</p><p>“I’m sorry about the slippers, I’ll replace it.”</p><p>“Don’t bother, we never reused slippers used by guests anyway.”</p><p>I fought the urge not to roll my eyes, oh well, damn rich people.</p><p>“How did you hurt yourself?” He asked and open the first-aid kit, he took out a saline solution and a kidney basin and washed my wound with it.</p><p>“Ah,” I gasped when I felt a light sting with the saline solution, or maybe it wasn’t the solution but Kyomoto’s skin on my skin.</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>"Uhm, no, it's just that, I-I can do this on my own," I could feel myself blushing, heck, since when did a simple washing of the wound become almost erotic?</p><p>“Were you only wearing slippers?” He asked, completely ignoring what I just said, before taking-out what looked like tweezers.</p><p>"Uhm, yes, I rushed to the gallery when the police called me that there was a break-in," I held my breath as I felt shards being pulled from my skin, "the front entrance was shattered and glass was everywhere."</p><p>“I think you need an x-ray, just to make sure that no glass has entered your bloodstream,” he said and open a bottle with cotton soaked in betadine.</p><p> “I’ll go to the hospital later, but first, I really need to speak about-”</p><p>"That Old Master," he let out a sigh before wrapping the sole of my foot in a gauze bandage, "is it so important that you rushed here while bleeding?" He finished the dressing with plaster, I could say that his bandage skills could match a professional. I was about to pull my foot away but he held it on his palm, his thumb pressed on the part that he dressed, “you have to keep your feet elevated to halt the bleeding. Now, what’s about that painting again?”</p><p>“Uhm, it is important, it’s a Vermeer, but it’s not just a piece of art, it was also an important memento given to us.”</p><p>“Memento? Or do you mean like a payment? Or a trade?”</p><p>“I’m not sure how much I’m allowed to tell you unless you agree to restore it.”</p><p>He smiled, “Are you bartering with me right now?”</p><p>“Well,” I guess it’s a better deal than letting him taste me.</p><p>“You would lose this barter, do you know why?”</p><p>I swallowed hard, too scared to ask why.</p><p>“Because I can tell that I’d been in your mind, a lot, lately.”</p><p>I swallowed hard again, forced myself to speak, and deny his allegations, but I ended being a fool and just stared at him while my heart hammered.</p><p>"Your pulse is beating fast right now," he said while he palpated the pulse just below my toe, "is it because of something I've said, or is it because I'm holding you right now?"</p><p>My eyes widen when he lifts my foot near his face, I should say something right now, but for some reason, I might have a 'mute' button and someone pressed that, I held my breath as it looks like Kyomoto will lick my foot when the door opened.</p><p>“The x-ray is here,” Kyomoto’s butler announced and then entered a man pushing a portable x-ray with him.</p><p>“X-ray?” I still asked even though it has just been announced. The middle-class me have never experienced the x-ray going to me, it’s always the other way around. Again, damn rich people. </p><p>“Yes, x-ray and a radiology technician of course, where is Yusuke-sensei?” Kyomoto asked.</p><p>"He just went to the toilet," the technician said before turning to me, "this will be quick," he said and I can tell that this is not the first time he went there with his portable x-ray machine. "I'll just be in my studio, just sit back and relax, Hokuto," he said before leaving me in the room.</p><p>I walked with a slight limp toward Kyomoto’s studio, Yusuke-sensei insisted that I wore a short air walker boot for at least a day, which I think is pretty excessive for a punctured wound. But I guess rich people doctors have to please their clients and Yusuke-sensei told me that it would help him a lot if I just wear the boot, so I begrudgingly wore the boot just to please him. </p><p>I reached the door marked with stickers like "keep out", "authorized personnel only", "danger", "toxic", and the like, I knocked twice, then thrice, but no one answered. I turned the doorknob and took a peek.</p><p>“Kyomoto-san,” I said as the smell of paint wafted to my nostrils. I opened the door wider and saw a huge painting, 6 feet by 6 feet painting of what looked like a close-up surface of Birch Trees. Kyomoto is in front of the painting, curled like a fetus, I walked closer, and I could hear a faint snore coming from him, he’s asleep so that could only mean that this painting is done. I looked at the enormity of it, but more so, the painting felt so alive that I could walk into it, I could feel the ruggedness, the lenticels, I could even smell earth and winter just by looking at it. I saw Kyomoto stir in his sleep, hugging his knees closer, his studio is almost freezing, I looked for the airconditioner switch or any remote control to increase the temperature, but I recalled that this is a smart home so I said something like "please make the room warm" then I felt stupid for saying it since nothing happened. I could just call his butler to get him a blanket, but there must be something in this room that I began to feel sleepy as well, maybe the painting is hypnotizing, or maybe because I woke up too early because of the break-in, or maybe because of the painkiller given to me, but before common sense could kick in, I found myself curling next to Kyomoto, draped my arms on him, before letting myself fall to that abyss.  </p><p>***</p><p>I woke-up with Kyomoto’s butler at my feet holding a cane, he looked at me with derision, and I immediately sat up, afraid that he might use that cane to hit me.</p><p>"S-sorry, I fell asleep," I looked at the space beside me, there's no Kyomoto but what left is a page from sketch pad with my sleeping face drawn. I looked like a mess, my beanie askew, my hair wavy and slightly covering my eyes, my light freckles and moles accentuated, and my lips slightly parted.</p><p>“W-where is Kyomoto?-san?” I have to add <em>–san</em> or his butler might hit me with the cane. </p><p>“The doctor forgot to give this cane to you to help you walk easier with the boot on,” he stretched his arms and I stood-up to received it.</p><p>“This is really excessive, I can walk well even without-” Kyomoto’s butler looked so unhappy with my ungratefulness so I decided to stop saying anything, “I’ll use this, thank you.”</p><p>“Anyway, my master wanted to tell you that he is accepting the art restoration project,” he handed me a piece of paper, “but he’d rather do it in your gallery and not here so he wants you to have this stuff ready by Monday.”</p><p>I didn’t bother looking at the list, “why? Why did he accept?”</p><p>Kyomoto’s butler shrugged, “who knows? Maybe you did something nice for him, but I got to tell you, don’t you dare hurt my master or I’ll chop your head off.”</p><p>I swallowed hard, I swore that his eyes turned red and I heard a clap of thunder when he said that.</p><p>“I’m not planning to hurt him or anything, I need him for this restoration.”</p><p>“Good, my master went somewhere, he’ll see you on Monday, you know your way out,” Kyomoto’s butler gave me one long stare before leaving the studio.</p><p>I immediately took out my phone and dialed Watanabe’s number, “good news, Kyomoto agreed to restore the Old Master, although we haven’t talked about the payment or arrange-”</p><p>“I know,” Watanabe said on the other line.</p><p>“You know? What do you mean you know?”</p><p>“Kyomoto Taiga is here at my home sealing the deal.”</p><p>“Oh, wait, what? What do you mean he’s in your house? How does he even know where you live?” I don’t even know where you live, I wanted to add.</p><p>“Ah, I think I forgot to tell you.”</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>“Taiga and I are cousins.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“And I just agreed to sell you to him.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Again, I'm sorry because Part 2 isn't so twisted and steamy, I'll make it up on the next one.<br/>- Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>